


Scattered

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: DC/Ultraverse Crossover [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Ultraverse (comics)
Genre: Thrown into another universe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A Teen Titans/Ultraverse crossover The Pilgrim attacks the Titans and then scatters them.





	Scattered

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Scattered

“I am always traveling and still even in other worlds I find annoyances like you,” The lunatic who’d attacked them at the tower said as he hurled Raven past him into Kory’s garden. He was still smarting from the blow the guy landed earlier which had knocked him clean through the tower.

He had thought they were actually going to get some down time this weekend after that mess with Beast Boy’s powers transferring to a bunch of school kids and this lunatic had shown up spouting about traveling and beating the tar out of them. He saw Robin manage to actually slip through and land a blow that seemed to daze the guy so he focused and blasted him with his heat vision. He still must have had some control issues cause the guy screamed and had a really nasty burn on his armor. “That hurt boy,” the lunatic said and waved his hand over the wound and it closed. “You annoyances are more powerful than I thought perhaps you can be of use to me in my home world against those who try to keep me from traveling.” He had a bad feeling about that, “But together you might be a threat to me instead so I’ll scatter you through time and space.” The man turned toward him. “I’ll start with you,” the man said and he felt himself yanked backwards into a portal.

He heard Cassie yelling but he couldn’t stop himself he was flung backwards and crashed into the ground. He got up and looked around he seemed to be somewhere else. He hoped he really wasn’t in another world. He’d had enough of that during that hypertime mess with Black Zero.

He took off into the air to try to find some land marks and see if this was still Earth and if so stat looking to see if it was his Earth or not. He needed to find the others and find out what was going on.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
